Secret of a Diary
by The One And Only Jack Sparrow
Summary: This is set in the time before Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. He was living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and was cleaning out more of the house. Specifically, a desk. And he came across a pair of diaries, Sirius' and J. Potter's.
1. First

**First**

Harry sighed heavily. It had been a little over a year since Sirius' death. But it still felt like it had happened just yesterday. And then there was the death of Dumbledore.

It had all happened so recently.

And it had all been so painful.

It was a warm summer afternoon, August 7th, but he was inside, cleaning. Harry walked around the drawing room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was now his house, so to speak. So he had been going through drawers. Yawning, he opened another drawer, and pulled out a pair of old books. One was black, the other silver. Harry shut the drawer, and put the black book on top of it. He opened the silver book to its first page.

_Property of _

J. Potter

Harry felt his heart race. He opened it to the next page, and started to read.

I'm Jade. Jade Potter.

Yes, yes. You can shut up about my older brother James _any_ time now…

Done? Already? Yes, I know he's a great Quidditch player, but…

So am I! I'm a Chaser for my house team!

I'm sixteen, and I am a vampire. I was bitten when I was eight. (James was also eight.) St. Mungo's still doesn't have a cure for it. My gray eyes became silver, and I grew wings. Beautiful wings. Black, leathery dragon wings laced with silver. Yeah, I have fangs. Wicked long ones. And yes, I'm nocturnal. My best subject in Hogwarts was Astronomy. What? laughs Do I ever! Human blood when I can get it, animal blood when I can't. But I only need to 'feed' every three weeks or so. It's not too bad. And I can stay outside for up to 11 hours and 6 minutes. (666 minutes, to be exact.) Besides, I never did like the sun much anyway. I was always 'nicer' at night.

Alright, alright, I'm getting to me description of myself. I am as tall as my brother (about 6'0"), with long, straight black hair and sly silver eyes. We both have the same facial structure, and we are known for being a lot alike. Well, actually, I am the more academic of the two of us. But I am still athletic.

I never did tell you what house I am in, did I? I am in Gryffindor, with my brother. Same year, too. We're twins, he's only a few minutes older. But I know more magic. I read all of the books in the entire library by the end of my first year. I am top in the class as well. Every year. Much to the dismay of Remus Lupin, one of my brother's friends. Well, my friend, too, as well as Sirius Black. The five of us are known for being trouble. But I never did trust Peter Pettigrew. And I still don't. But that is because of my premonitions. They _always_ turn out true. Always. But more on that later, perhaps.

Oh, and I'm known for being a bit of what Sirius calls a 'bad ass.' Tough, strong, determined, even a bit of a black leather junkie. But black is just my color anyway. It makes my eyes pop. Oh, and I even carry a sword. Yes, a real sword. Well, I usually carry it. I made it myself. Well, just my wand and I. So basically just me.

Anyway, this is a diary. Not a history of me, but how the world looked through my eyes.

So I'll actually start writing in this soon.

I mean, I **do** have all summer to write.

**July 23rd**

"Jade… Jade…" my brother whispered in my ear. "Come on, Jade, you don't need to sleep forever…" He whispered a little louder. "Yet…" I could tell from his voice he was smirking.

What a cocky brat some days.

Well, just mostly the days he wakes me up. Like today.

At least he hadn't thrown water all over me… Yet.

Holy hell, our entire family says that a lot.

I yawned, and forced my eyes to open. They locked with his as I sat up, and the happiness that was there a fraction of a second ago had vanished, leaving disappointment. He was holding a bucket. Probably filled with water. And was ready to throw it over me. "Darn, Jade. You ruin all the fun."

I laughed softly, and scooted closer to him. I grabbed the bucket from him, and dumped it over his head. I put the bucket on his head, smirking. "Do I, Jamie?"

Nicknames. That was his.

Sibling rivalry. Oi vay.

It was fun, though. Very fun. Oh, how I was glad to have a twin.

He smirked back, and pulled me into a tight hug, soaking the green tank top I had worn to bed. He pulled back, and left his hands on my shoulders. His head was still in the bucket. "Alright, not so much."

I shoved him jokingly, making him take a few steps back. Thankfully he hadn't gotten my favorite, pure black pair of pajama bottoms wet. My bare feet slipped off the bed, and I pushed him out of the door. "Well, now we're even."

"Not quite…" he replied as he took off the bucket. His hair was plastered to his head.

Damn I'm good.

I smirked, trying not to laugh. "Bring it, Jamie."

He laughed, and shook his head wildly, spraying me with water droplets. I rolled my eyes, and kept pushing him out.

He stopped at the door, and turned to look at me. "Hey Jade, Sirius and I want to come with you."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Now?"

"Now."

I shoved him again, and rolled my eyes once more. "Well then, go." I smirked, my silver eyes sparkling dangerously and my pearly white fangs just visible. "First of all, I need to change. Second of all, you _know_ how cranky I get when I get hungry…"

He kissed my cheek, and started for the back stairs. "Bite Sirius, then, you know you _both_ would enjoy it."

I blushed, and slammed the door.

I'd had a crush on Sirius for years.

Five years, to be exact. When we met as first years.

James knows.

We're twins. There is nothing we keep from each other.

And according to James, Sirius is, at the moment, single. But that never lasts long.

But I've been over it since our fourth year.

I walked around the room, humming nothing in particular. I changed quickly into my favorite pair of black pants that actually were my brother's and a black T-shirt that had 'Bite me' written in red letters. I sat down on my bed, and pulled on my favorite black shoes that I usually wear. For school, I usually wear my black 'pirate boots' that my brother says make me even slyer.

I grabbed my wand off of my nightstand, and pocketed it. As all wands, it was unique. 13 inches, blue spruce, and phoenix feather. Powerful, according to Ollivander himself.

I yawned again, and walked to the door slowly, looking at my clock as I passed it.

6:53.

Good. Only a little over eight hours of sleep.

I opened the door, and walked down the stairs, yawning again.

At the bottom, I closed my eyes as I yawned once more while I stretched my arms. As I did, I felt someone trying to sneak up on me. From the side. Unwise. Especially with a vampire.

My eyes popped open as I jumped at them, smirking. Sirius jumped back, laughing softly. "Well good morning to you too."

I laughed with him, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, and smiled widely. I smirked. "Did the pretty boy get enough sleep?" I teased, messing up his long black hair.

He laughed, and ran a hand through mine. "No. Like usual. But I'm glad one of us has good hair." We both laughed. "So did James tell you that we wanted to come?"

"Yeah, he did…" I replied softly as James walked in.

"And speaking of the devil…" Sirius said loudly. I laughed.

"But isn't she right beside you?" James retorted as he stopped in front of us.

I shrugged, smirking. "Well, _now_ she is."

Sirius laughed loudly. "Good one, Jade."

James glared at the two of us. "You two are crazy."

We looked to each other, and then to James again, smiling. "Thank you!" we replied unanimously.

Oh, how we loved doing that. It annoyed him so much.

And the _really_ funny thing is that James and I never did that.

Well, sometimes the three of us would.

Especially in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classes. Now _that_ was entertaining. It _always_ gets the entire class laughing. It is brilliant!

James rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Come on, I told Moony we'd be over at 7:30." He led the way to the door, with Sirius and I right behind him. "Mum, dad, the three of us are leaving." He opened the door, and let Sirius and I go first. He shut the door tightly as soon as we were out.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked.

Sirius smirked, picked me up bridal-style, and held me tightly. "We're walking. See, since we're lazy guys, we need the exercise."

I snuggled into his shoulder, laughing softly, my pale cheeks tinged with pink. "And that's why _you're_ carrying me."

He laughed, and followed James. He was warm, and he had a comfortable shoulder. It was _so_ easy to see how most of the girls had had a crush on him. But I was over that.

Most days.

Harry pulled himself from the text. He never knew his dad had had a sister. Well, maybe still had a sister. But he really didn't know. He set it down, and picked up the other one. He opened the first page, and his mouth dropped again.

_This belongs to_

_S. Black_

He flipped through the pages, looking for the same date that had been in Jade's diary. He found it quickly, and started reading.

**July 23rd**

I had been over at James's house all day long.

But it was cool. Well, aside from the fact that I didn't see Jade until it was almost seven.

James had gone to wake her up a few minutes ago.

I was hiding behind the huge grandfather clock, hoping that James would go down the front stairs. We like to scare each other. But I had sworn I heard someone on the back stairs.

So when I heard feet on the front stairs, I felt my heart race. I peeked through the glass, and saw Jade coming down.

She was always so beautiful.

I had liked her forever. She was the only girl at Hogwarts that **I** wanted to date.

But James would have _killed_ me if I even mentioned liking her.

He was so protective, no matter how rebellious he seemed.

I, on the other hand… well…

Will explain later.

She stopped at the bottom, and I stepped out as I saw her eyes close. I sneaked towards her side, attempting to scare her.

Then she opened her eyes and jumped at me.

I jumped back, chuckling. "Well good morning to you, too," I said softly.

Then she hugged me. I couldn't keep my smile hidden.

She smirked, and messed up my beautiful hair. Ok, not really. But all of the girls think so. "Did the pretty boy get enough sleep?" she teased.

"No. Like usual. But I'm glad one of us has good hair." We both laughed. "So did James tell you that we wanted to come?" I asked softly.

Yeah, he did…" she replied softly as James walked in.

"And speaking of the devil…" I said loudly. She laughed.

Oh how I love making her laugh.

"But isn't she right beside you?" James retorted as he stopped in front of us.

She shrugged, smirking. "Well, _now_ she is."

I laughed loudly. "Good one, Jade."

She's really good at this insult game, too.

So perfect.

James glared at the two of us. "You two are crazy."

We looked to each other, and then to James again, smiling. "Thank you!" we replied unanimously.

He _hated_ it when we did that.

But we loved it.

Strangely enough, she and James _never_ did that.

And sometimes, all three of us would.

We _always_ did that in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classes. That's what we call entertaining. It _always_ gets the entire class laughing. Brilliance would be a light way of putting it.

James rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Come on, I told Moony we'd be over at 7:30." He led the way to the door, with Sirius and I right behind him. "Mum, dad, the three of us are leaving." He opened the door, and let Jade and I go first. He shut the door tightly as soon as we were out.

"So how are we getting there?" she asked.

Smirking, I picked her up bridal-style. I kept her close. "We're walking. See, since we're lazy guys, we need the exercise."

I noted how her cheeks flushed a little as she laughed softly while snuggling into my shoulder. "And that's why _you're_ carrying me."

I laughed, and just followed James with her tight in my arms.

As big a flirt as I am, it is just her.

But I don't know how she feels about me.

I'm pretty sure James knows, though. They know _everything_ about each other.

Jade even knows that James has a crush on Lily Evans.

And not a soul outside of us Marauders knows.

But Jade _is_ one of us.

It was a short walk to Remus's house. We spent it in silence. But it means that she was comfortable.

I looked down at her. She was sleeping.

She was so beautiful.

But she is always so beautiful.

James knocked on the door, and Remus answered a few seconds later.

"Prongs, long time no see," he said, smirking. His eyes fell on Jade and I. "And I see that Fangs is sleeping," he added, laughing softly. "Did Padfoot really carry her the entire way?" he asked James.

"Surprisingly, yes."

I laughed softly, and moved my shoulder gently to wake her up. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled widely. "Hiya Moony!" she said cheerily.

Remus laughed. "And speaking of the devil…"

She laughed softly. "That's the second time I've been called that in less than an hour."

I shook my head unnoticeably.

She is no devil.

A bit cursed, perhaps.

But definitely not a devil.

An angel, perhaps, of beauty, no less.

But definitely not a devil.

Harry closed his godfather's diary as well. He couldn't believe it. No one had ever mentioned what had happened to his 'aunt'. Did she and Sirius get married? Perhaps. But does anyone know about her?

With the diaries in hand, he walked to his own room. He put down the diaries on the desk, and pulled out some parchment. He opened a bottle of ink, and grabbed a quill from a small container on the corner. He dipped the tip into the ink, and started to write to an old family friend.

Remus Lupin.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_How has your break been thus far? Well, I'm hoping._

_I've been cleaning. Kreacher was killed by Buckbeak not too long ago, but he never really did any cleaning. Anyway, I came across a pair of peculiar diaries. One belonging to Sirius, and the other to my father's twin, Jade._

_Why have I never heard anything about her, if she really his my aunt?_

_I need an answer, and the sooner, the better. I want to read more._

_Thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He whistled softly, and Hedwig flew to his arm from her perch on the top of his dresser. He attached the message to her outstretched leg, sighing softly. "Take this to Professor Lupin, Hedwig. I want his answer first." She hooted softly in response. Harry opened the window, and Hedwig flew out gracefully. He sighed heavily, and watched her fly until she was no longer a small speck in the far-off distance.


	2. Second

**Second**

The days dragged on wickedly. Ever hour felt like a lifetime. After a few days, there was still no sign of Hedwig and Remus's reply. Harry had passed his Apparation test on his birthday, and had gotten in practice while waiting. He had visited Diagon Alley twice to get all of his supplies.

The 12th was a rainy day, and Harry had resumed his cleaning. He walked into the drawing room, only to remember what he had found in there five days ago. He sat down at the desk, and merely stared at the diaries.

It was horrible. Just sitting there, wanting to know more, but being so unsure about it. A soft hoot in the distance startled him so much that he fell out of the chair. Laughing softly to himself, he watched Hedwig fly in the door and land on the desk. He untied the letter as quick as his hands would allow. He stroked Hedwig a couple of times before she flew off again, and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_It is good to hear from you. My break has been fair, and I do hope yours has been as well._

_To answer your question in short, yes, she is your aunt. If you truly have been reading her diary, then you know of her condition. She has been in hiding since you were born. She knew something bad would happen if she stayed in the open. Voldemort had started to recruit vampires. And she refused. So she was being hunted. From what Sirius told me before his death, she was the only to one write to him during his sentence in Azkaban._

_You never knew about her because Dumbledore felt that it would be safer if you didn't. She is, after all, a vampire. A very magical one at that. Should you find the Mirror of Erised again, you would probably see her._

_I suggest you read the diaries. Read them day by day, never moving further ahead in one. If, after you finish, you wish to contact her, let me know. For some time, Dumbledore had been in contact with her, wanting to keep at least one vampire on our side. I cannot reveal to you her location in a letter, though she has met others of her kind and convinced them to be our allies._

_She was the closest person to Sirius, Harry, and I know that you probably have questions for her._

_Until we meet again,_

_Remus_

Harry read the letter through three times in quick succession, the smile on his face growing wider each time.

He put the letter aside, and picked up Jade's diary. "Ladies first," he said softly, smiling widely as he opened her silver diary to the next entry.

**July 31st**

This day has an odd feeling about it. Like something very, _very_ important will happen in the next few years on this day.

Oh well.

It was as usual a day as ever.

Well, I'd gotten up pretty early. At two in the afternoon, to be exact.

Sirius has been staying over. I finally got him to tell me why earlier today.

Remus had fallen ill. Sirius had felt a little under the weather as well. James volunteered to meet Peter at Remus's house while I stayed here with Sirius.

It was nice and peaceful in the late afternoon. Mum and Dad had been at work, of course. So it was just the two of us.

We were sitting in the room he was sharing with James. I was sitting on Sirius's bed, with him sitting next to me.

I looked to him, smiling weakly. "So Sirius, are you ever going to tell me why you've been here so long?" He shrugged. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, out of the five of us, I'm closest to you. We keep little or no secrets from each other."

My silver eyes flashed as I said secrets. I couldn't tell him that I liked him. That was the _only_ thing I had ever hid from him.

He put his hand over mine, and pulled it down, holding it gently. "Well…" he started softly. "I ran away. I was tired of my parents and their stupid Pureblood pride." He looked into my eyes, and I saw the deep pain inside. "You're lucky. You're a Pureblood as well, but you're parents don't think that you are all better than everyone who isn't. I came here, because I knew that your parents would understand." He pulled me into a hug gently. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet," he whispered into my ear.

I blushed as I felt his breath so close to my ear. As he pulled back, he left one arm around my waist, and I kept blushing. He smiled widely. "Is there anything you're hiding from me, Jade?"

I looked down. I wanted so badly to tell him. To just stay safe, in his arms, forever.

I looked up, and gulped. My voice was weak as I formed words.

"I've had a crush on this guy since the day I met him. But I don't know how to tell him."

He smiled. "I am in the same situation. Well, with a girl," he added, blushing. "I'll make you a deal. If you say his name, I'll say hers. Deal?"

I nodded. Good idea, Sirius. "Deal. We'll say it at the same time."

He nodded as well, smiling. "Deal."

We looked at each other, smiling widely. We both started counting. "On the count of three… One… two… three!"

"Sirius Black!" "Jade Potter!" we blurted at the same time.

Our jaws dropped as we realized what the other had said, and started talking at the same time again. "You have a crush on me? How long? Since first year! That long?"

We both took a deep breath. "Why haven't you told me or asked me out? I was worried that you didn't like me! But I do! And I always have!"

We both stopped and smiled. He reached up, and traced my cheek gently. "I was worried that James would kill me if I told him."

I blushed lightly. "Yeah, he _is_ pretty over-protective." I sighed softly. "I told him ages ago. We have no secrets at all." I sighed softly. "Usually…"

Sirius shook his head. "I asked him not to tell you about my reason for staying here. I wanted to." I smiled again, and he pulled me closer. "Jade, I have a question for you."

"Ask away," I replied, smiling bravely.

"Jade Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, yes!" I answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling.

He slipped his other arm around my waist, and pulled me closer as gently as he could.

My heart was racing.

And my smile was truly bright and happy.

His eyes locked with mine, and we both grinned widely. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine gently.

It was beautiful. My heart beat even faster, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know, we'll have to tell James some time," I whispered gently.

He laughed softly. "I'll talk to him tonight before bed. If he doesn't kill me, I'll see if I can wake you up tomorrow."

I laughed softly. "It's a date, then."

Harry grinned absentmindedly. Had Sirius realized that he had asked out Jade on Harry's birthday? It was… romantic. Kinda. Harry made a mental note to ask out any girl on Sirius's birthday, as soon as he found out when it was.

He placed Jade's diary back on the desk, and picked up Sirius's. He flipped through the pages, found the same date, and started reading.

**July 31st**

This was a great day.

A truly great day.

Well, aside from the fact that I hadn't been feeling to well.

Neither had Remus. Kinda.

James had volunteered to meet Peter at his house.

And Jade offered to stay here.

With me.

She'd gotten up early. About 4 hours early.

So we had the whole afternoon to ourselves.

We were sitting in the room James and I are sharing.

She looked to me, her smile weak but still so beautiful. "So Sirius, are you ever going to tell me why you've been here so long?" I shrugged. So she put her hand on my shoulder. "Sirius, out of the five of us, I'm closest to you. We keep little or no secrets from each other."

Secrets?

Oi vay.

Man, I really should ask her out sometime soon…

I put my hand over hers. Her hands are so soft. I pulled it off of my shoulder, and held it gently.

"Well…" I started softly, searching for the words I needed. "I ran away. I was tired of my parents and their stupid Pureblood pride." I looked into her understanding eyes, knowing mine were filled with pain. "You're lucky. You're a Pureblood as well, but you're parents don't think that you are all better than everyone who isn't. I came here, because I knew that your parents would understand." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her gently into a hug. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet," I whispered into her ear.

I left one arm around her waist as I pulled back. And I saw her blush. I looked into her eyes again, smiling widely. "Is there anything you're hiding from me, Jade?"

She looked down for a moment.

I knew it.

She's hiding something!

She looked up, and gulped. Her words were soft, a little weak. But I still listened intently. "I've had a crush on this guy since the day I met him. But I don't know how to tell him."

I smiled. "I am in the same situation. Well, with a girl," I added, blushing lightly. But of course she knew that. I hope. "I'll make you a deal. If you say his name, I'll say hers. Deal?"

She nodded. I'm _so_ good at this whole idea thing. "Deal. We'll say it at the same time."

I nodded as well. "Deal."

We looked at each other, smiling widely. We both started counting. "On the count of three… One… two… three!"

"Sirius Black!" "Jade Potter!" we stated unanimously.

As we finally realized what the other had said, our jaws dropped. And we started talking at the same time. "You have a crush on me? How long? Since first year! That long?"

We both took a deep breath, and started again. "Why haven't you told me or asked me out? I was worried that you didn't like me! But I do! And I always have!"

We both stopped and smiled. I reached up, and traced her smooth cheek gently. Holy hell, she is so beautiful. "I was worried that James would kill me if I told him."

She blushed lightly. I love making her blush. And smile. And laugh. "Yeah, he _is_ pretty over-protective." She sighed softly. It was true, though. "I told him ages ago. We have no secrets at all." She sighed again. "Usually…"

I shook my head. "I asked him not to tell you about my reason for staying here. I wanted to." She smiled, and I pulled her even closer. "Jade, I have a question for you."

"Ask away," She replied, a brave smile lighting up her gorgeous face.

I formed words slowly. "Jade Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, yes!" She answered, and wrapped her arms around my neck with a bright smile. I slipped my other arm around her waist, and pulled her closer as we both smiled.

She is so perfect.

My heart was racing.

Her smile is so beautiful.

We both grinned widely as our eyes locked. I leaned in, and kissed her softly.

Her lips are so soft and sweet, and that first kiss will rest forever in my memory.

"You know, we'll have to tell James some time," she whispered gently.

I laughed softly. "I'll talk to him tonight before bed. If he doesn't kill me, I'll see if I can wake you up tomorrow."

She laughed as well. I love making her laugh. "It's a date, then."

We stayed like that for a while, just chatting about our lives.

I should have asked her out earlier.

But I would have gone through a thousand more girls if it meant that I could stay with her forever afterwards.

So about 7:30, after we'd both eaten dinner, she told me that she needed to go out. She also said that she needed to 'feed' about every three weeks. So with a quick kiss, she had left.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter arrived shortly after she left, and I declared that I still had homework to do. I went back up stairs, and finished some of the homework we had to do over the summer.

After a couple hours, I just couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't keep my mind off of her. For good reason, of course. I mean, with a girlfriend as perfect as she is, who wouldn't be?

James arrived home at about 10:00. He had trooped up to our room, and sat down on his bed. I smiled. "So how's Remus?"

He shook his head, laughing. "He's perfectly fine. He just wanted a good excuse for us to hurry over."

I laughed loudly, and looked into his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling me.

But there was also something I wasn't telling him.

I spoke up first.

"Hey James, what would you tell a guy if he told you he liked your sister?"

He laughed loudly. "Probably tell him that if he breaks her heart, I'll break his neck." He laughed again. I laughed with him nervously. "Why?"

"Well…" I started slowly, running a hand through my black hair.

James put his hand up to stop me. "I already know that you like her, Sirius. Remus told me. He actually planned this just to get the two of you alone together."

My eyes lit up, and I smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said that you told him ages ago, but were just afraid to admit it to me. And Jade had told him that she liked you ages ago as well. So he played matchmaker."

I laughed softly. "I'm glad he did."

He smiled back. "Well?" he asked.

"I asked her out," I answered.

"And…?"

"She said yes," I replied quietly.

He stood up, came over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'd always told Remus that I was glad my sister had a crush on my best mate. There's no guy I'd rather see her with."

My smile widened even more. "James, it means a lot, especially coming from you. Thanks."

He nodded, smiling, and walked back to his bed. "You ought to tell our parents in the morning. They'll want to know that their second son is going out with their daughter." He yawned widely as I nodded. "I'm going to sleep, night, Sirius."

"Night," I said softly, smiling widely.

I leaned back into my own pillows, and James turned out the lamp.

What a great day.

Harry smiled widely. He was glad that one of the people he had been closest to had had love. He wondered silently if Jade knew that Sirius was dead…

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. That was truly beautiful.

He smiled, and picked up both diaries. He exited the drawing room, and walked up to his room. He set the diaries down on the desk, and picked up his quill again.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_So you were the one who knew that they liked each other? And you feigned illness to get them together?_

_Yes, as a matter of fact, I _do_ have questions for her. When can I talk to her? And when can I meet her?_

_Sorry to be such a bother, but I just want to know more. She is my only living magical relative. And I know only what I have read._

_One more question: why did it take so long for your reply last time I wrote?_

_Thank you for telling me, Professor._

_ Harry_

_P.S. Would it be alright if I told Ron and Hermione?_

He whistled, and Hedwig flew down from her usual perch. Harry tied the letter onto her leg, smiling. "To Professor Lupin again, Hedwig," he requested as he opened the window. She hooted softly, spread her wings, and flew out the open window.

Harry watched his owl fly until she blended in with the landscape. He smiled as he shut the window. If he had to wait a while this time, at least he would have good reading material to keep him company.


End file.
